A Captain's Punishment
by animallvr682
Summary: Byakuya can be pretty cold sometimes. What happens when he finds Renji doing something unforgivable? LEMON WARNING! ByakuyaXRenji! Yaoi, MM, man-shmex...you've been warned!
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN BLEACH! (thought I wouldnt mind owning Byakuya and Renji....for a month or two...)

New story. It's a one shot Byakuya and Renji. Major lemon warning!!! If you dont wanna read about two men getting it on then I suggest you read elsewhere! Of course if you are one of the fans of my writting then you know all about my writing. Hehe. Well....ENJOY!! ((It may be a one shot but knowing me, I may add another chapter or two in the future.....you never know))

* * *

Renji woke violently as cold water hit his face. He sat up quickly and wiped the freezing water out of his eyes. He turned to yell at whoever had been stupid enough to do such a thing to him but he snapped his mouth shut and groaned as his eyes fell upon his Captain. Byakuya stood at the end of the couch glaring down at him with cold eyes, an empty glass water pitcher in his hands.

"I gave you a research assignment, Renji. I did not give you permission to fall asleep in my sitting room." Byakuya set the pitcher on the table beside him and crossed his arms.

"I'm sorry, Captain. I was almost finished." Renji picked up the papers from the floor and stood to hold them out to the other man. "I think I found what you were looking for."

Byakuya took the papers and set them on the table beside the pitcher without looking at them. "I have warned you before about slacking off when I give you an assignment. I invited you into my home so that you would be close by when you finished. I needed this information quickly. I came to see how you were progressing and instead I find you sleeping on my sofa. You falling asleep in my personal space when I specifically gave you an order is inexcusable."

Renji flinched and looked down at the floor. The last thing he wanted was another of Byakuya's famous punishments. He still had the bruises on his back from the last time his Captain got angry with him. "Please, Captain, I truly am sorry. I've been awake for three days working on this research for you."

Byakuya snorted and shook his head. "That is no excuse. If you were tired you had but to say so and I would have let you go home for some rest. It is not the sleep that has angered me, Renji. It is the fact that you deemed yourself worthy of sleeping in my home." Byakuya move slowly towards Renji until he was standing so close they were almost touching. "The only people allowed to sleep in my home, Renji, are either a member of my family," Byakuya touched the back of his hand to Renji's face and moved around him until he was standing behind him. Byakuya leaned against him and pressed his lips to Renji's ear. "Or my one of my lovers." Byakuya ran his fingers down Renji's neck and grinned as the other man shivered under his touch. "You are not family Renji. And you have never been my lover. So I will give you a choice. You can either submit to a punishment, which I know you greatly dislike, or you can submit to being my lover for the night. I have always been curious about what all of those lovely tattoos would look like bare to the light and glisten with sweat while you are spread out on my bed." Byakuya stepped back from Renji, who was now trembling to the point that Byakuya could hear his teeth chattering. "I must warn you though, I do enjoy a little pain when with a lover. But I promise you, if you choose a beating instead, it will be worse then any you have received so far." Byakuya moved to the door and looked back at the other man once more. "Whatever you choose, I will be in my bedroom. I suggest you choose quickly or I will choose for you."

Renji swallowed painfully as he watched his Captain's back disappear around the corner. He shakily lowered himself down to sit on the sofa. A million thoughts were spinning in Renji's head. He didn't know what to do. The thought of allowing Byakuya to touch him in any sexual way made him want to allow a Hollow to eat him. He thought about just leaving, but he knew he would have to face Byakuya sooner or later and the longer he waited the worse it would be. He thought about accepting the punishment, but the last time he hadn't been able to sit up straight for a week and he still couldn't lift his sword above chest high. Renji sat for several minutes trying to make up his mind. He wasn't sure just how much time had past but he knew he needed to make his decision. Swallowing his pride, Renji stood and started his way down the hall toward the last place in Soul Society he ever thought he would willingly go.

Byakuya's room was lit by two lanterns set on small tables on either side of a large bed. The arrangement cast a glow over the bed and left the rest of the room in shadow. Renji looked around the room and found Byakuya standing in front of an open window. The moon filtered through the trees in the courtyard and cast shadows over his bare skin. Renji almost groaned aloud when he saw that Byakuya was nude but for a towel around his waist. His hair was loose around his shoulders and dripping water down his back. While Renji was afraid of this man, he would have had to be blind to miss how attractive the man was. But still, the thought of what he was about to do made his skin crawl.

Byakuya turned to look at Renji, the light from the lanterns making his eyes glow dangerously. "Have you made your choice?"

Renji nodded and stared at the floor. "I have, Captain."

Byakuya smiled and spread his hands. "And what is your choice? Pain or Pleasure?"

Renji swallowed and opened his mouth to answer but found himself unable to speak. Instead, he moved to the bed and looked down at it. He shivered at he looked down at the dark gold silk bedding, imagining the degradation he was about to submit himself to.

Byakuya laughed and moved up behind Renji. "Wise choice. The one I was hoping your would make." Byakuya kissed the back of Renji's neck. "Remove your clothing." As Renji nodded and began to obey, Byakuya let his towel drop to the floor and slid his still damp body onto his silk covered bed. He watched as Renji removed his clothes, allowing them to fall to the floor at the foot of the bed where he stood. Byakuya let his gaze travel over Renji's body. It had been a long time since he had seen anything as incredibly beautiful as the man standing nude before him. "Put your clothes on the chair by the door." Byakuya couldn't bring himself to take his eyes off of the mans body. His own body felt on fire as he watched all of those lean, powerful muscles moving under the mans tattooed skin. He longed to run his hands, his lips, his tongue, over every inch of that skin.

Renji turned after placing his clothes where he was told. He paled at the sight of Byakuya lying completely nude on the bed. There was a dangerous hunger in his eyes and he was very obviously aroused. He was also quite a bit larger then Renji had thought he would be. Renji had seen his Captain nude in the past, usually at a hot spring. But he had never seen the man aroused.

"Are you enjoying the view, Renji?" Byakuya settled himself more fully on the pile of pillows behind his back. Running his hand down his body, he grinned as Renji swallowed when he took his arousal in his hand. "Come join me on the bed. The sight of your body has aroused me and I want you to pleasure me with your mouth before I move to something a little more….interesting."

Renji knelt on the bed and felt his face flush with heat at his Captains words. "C…Captain. I will not say no, I have agreed to this. But.." Renji stopped and looked away from the other man. His face felt on fire and his stomach was twisted into a painful knot. "I have never done this before."

Byakuya laughed softly and sat up. "Are you telling me that this will be your first time with another man?" Renji nodded and Byakuya laughed again. "You have been spending so much time with that Ichigo boy I thought for sure there was something going on between the two of you."

Renji sat up quickly from the hunch he had let his body fall into. "Me and Ichigo? What made you think that?"

Byakuya smiled and shook his head. "It is not important." Laying back against his pillows again, Byakuya spread his legs and started to stroke himself. "All that matters now is that you please me. Lie down between my legs and suck me."

Renji felt like his body was fighting itself between the need to pale and blush at the same time. He swallowed and laid down on his stomach. He watched at Byakuya's hand continued to move slowly up and down his shaft, which glistened slightly in the flickering light. As Renji watched, Byakuya tightened his hand around himself and milked out a drop of precum. He rubbed his thumb through the thick liquid and spread it down his shaft.

"I'm not a very patient man when it comes to pleasure, Renji. I suggest you stop staring at my cock and put it in your mouth before I do it for you."

Nodding, Renji reached up and carefully wrapped his hand around Byakuya's shaft. As his hand moved slowly, getting used to touching this organ that wasn't his own, Byakuya removed his own hand. Renji looked up when Byakuya pulled the band from his hair. The Captain's eyes were focused on the fall of red hair, his breathing increasing in speed and Renji began moving his hand faster. Byakuya's eyes fluttered as Renji squeezed the sensitive head of his shaft and he let his head fall back against the pillows.

Renji shifted until he was in a good position and gently put his lips to the slick head of the cock before him. He was nervous. He was scared of the man under him. He was frightened he wouldn't please him enough and would be beaten worse then anything he had received before. But the sight of this powerful man laying under him, panting, his pale skin flushed with pleasure, was causing him to become aroused himself.

Byakuya moaned as Renji opened his mouth and took his cock as far into his mouth as he could. His cocked twitched at it hit the back of the mans throat and he slid his fingers into all that beautiful red hair. Renji started a slow up and down motion with his mouth. It was easier then he thought it would be. And the sounds Byakuya was making was causing his own cock to throb with desire. Renji started moving faster, sucking harder. He reached down and fisted his own cock, rubbing in the same rhythm he was sucking in.

Renji pulled back and hissed as Byakuya yank his hair painfully. "Did I give you permission to touch yourself? Take your hand off your cock and concentrate on the job I gave you." Renji pulled his hand away from himself quickly and Byakuya relaxed his grip in his hair. "Continue." Once his cock was back in his lieutenants mouth, Byakuya took his eyes off the mans hair and watched as his lips slid up and down his shaft. "Faster." Renji obeyed immediately to the command and Byakuya groaned. He could feel the coil of fire tightening in his balls. "Harder." As the suction around his cock increased, Byakuya arched his back and moaned loudly. He tightened his grip in Renji's hair and held his head in place as he shot is load into his mouth. Byakuya could feel Renji trying to pull away, his throat convulsing as he fought down gagging. "Swallow it." Byakuya tightened his grip in Renji's hair even more as he continued to try to pull back. "I said swallow it, Renji." Renji's throat convulsed around his cock as he fought to swallow. When he finally succeeded, Byakuya released him.

Renji took a gasping breath and coughed as his Captain's cock left his mouth. He raised a hand to wipe away what dripped from the corners of his mouth, only to have his hand captured in a stronger one. Renji looked up at Byakuya sat up and leaned towards him. Before he knew what to do, Byakuya kissed him passionately, licking away the last of his own seed from the younger mans face. When he finally pulled back, he smiled and slid from the bed.

Renji hung his head and began to get nervous again. "I'm sorry, Captain. I did my best."

"You did a grand job for your first time, Renji. In the future, remember to swallow quickly as soon as it begins. It is more difficult to swallow when your mouth is full." Byakuya looked over his shoulder to see Renji sitting on his knees, his head down, his hands covering his stiff cock. "Lie down against the pillows." Renji looked up at him for a moment before obeying. Byakuya returned to the bed and slid his body between Renji's legs, leaning forward until Renji's cock was pressed against his stomach. "Relax. Since this is your first time, I have decided to be gentle with you." Byakuya lifted his hand and traced the line of Renji's jaw with his fingers. "Be grateful for that. I am not usually so kind to my lovers." Byakuya kissed him again, gliding his fingers gently down Renji's body. When his fingertips brushed the other mans nipples, he was rewarded with a soft moan of pleasure. "That's it. Just relax and enjoy it."

Byakuya sat up on his knees and let himself enjoy the view of Renji spread out under him. He was truly a beautiful man. All of those black tattoos on that pale skin looked incredible against the dark gold of Byakuya's favorite silk bedding. He was glad now that he had decided to put them on the bed after he first caught Renji asleep. He had been so lovely laying there on the sofa, the soft light from the fire flickering across his skin. Byakuya had wanted him then more fiercely then ever before. But he knew Renji wouldn't willing go to his bed. So he had formed his plan. And now he was reaping the benefits.

Starting at Renji's neck, Byakuya slowly began to kiss and lick his way down Renji's body. Renji moaned and shivered under his touch. Byakuya knew that Renji was still nervous. He had his hands clenched at his sides and was avoiding looking at him. Byakuya's heart wrenched painfully in his chest at the reluctance still in Renji's body. But he knew it his own fault. He had a reputation for being cruel and quick with punishment to those under him in his division. Renji had been no different. Byakuya had a temper, and knew he had been to harsh on Renji. But the man made him so angry at times. More so than anyone else he had ever met. Byakuya often contemplated why that was. But he knew the answer. He was in love with the man.

Renji moaned loudly when Byakuya finally made his way down to his waist. Renji twisted his hips and balled his hands into the silk under him as Byakuya ran his tongue in circles around the head of his cock.

"Does it feel good, Renji?" Byakuya licked him again and smiled at the reaction.

"Y...yes, Captain."

"Don't call me that in here. Say my name." Byakuya wrapped his lips around him and took him all the way into his mouth until his lips brushed against his body.

Renji moaned even louder and finally put his hands on the other man. "Byakuya. It feels so good."

Byakuya closed his eyes, his heart beating franticly in his chest. Not only had Renji said his name, but he was now being free with his hands. Byakuya leaned slightly into the touch as Renji gripped his hands in his hair. While Renji was busy paying attention to the sensation of the mouth around his cock, Byakuya opened the small bottle he had laid on the bed. He poured the thick, warm oil over his fingers and coated them thickly before capping the bottle again. Byakuya sucked hard on the cock in his mouth as he slid his middle finger into Renji's opening.

Renji moaned from the suction and flinched from the invasion of the finger into his body. Byakuya sat up slightly and looked up at the other man. "Relax. I told you, I will be gentle. Just enjoy it." Byakuya rubbed his cheek against the hard flesh under him. He moved his finger slowly in and out of Renji. The man flinched again and Byakuya felt his muscles contract around his finger. "Please, Renji. Relax." As he took Renji's cock into his mouth again, he finally felt him begin to relax. Byakuya eased his legs open wider and he added another finger. As he felt Renji begin to tense again, he crooked his fingers and rubbed against Renji's prostate. Renji cried out and bucked his hips, arched his back, gripped his hands so tightly in Byakuya's hair he was afraid he would have a bald spot in the morning. Renji was panting harshly now. Byakuya could tell me was on the verge of cumming. He was leaking precum like a cut to the face leaks blood.

Byakuya did three things at once. He sucked as hard as he could on the cock in his mouth. He gently cupped Renji's balls in his free hand. And he added a third finger and pressed his fingers into that tight bundle of nerves inside Renji's body. Renji screamed from the pleasure of the triple attacked and came violently. Byakuya swallowed convulsively around the flesh in his mouth, savoring the taste of the thick, salty fluid sliding down his throat.

Renji shook like a leaf in the wind as his body went limp and his hands fell out of his Captain's hair. Byakuya let Renji's cock slide from his mouth and licked away the last drops of fluid. Renji groaned and shifted his hips as Byakuya continued to pump his fingers inside of him. "Captain, I.."

"I told you not to call me that here." Byakuya looked up and Renji recoiled from the look in his eyes.

"By...Byakuya. Please. I cant take much more." Renji looked away as he shifted his hips again.

"I will tell you when you are finished. I am not done with you yet. You have me greatly aroused again and I will have my release." Byakuya nipped the inside of Renji's thigh as he pushed his legs open wider.

"I can suck you again. I'll do better this time." Renji started to shake again and Byakuya could hear the fear in his voice.

"You did just fine, Renji. I enjoyed having your mouth on me. But this time I want another part of your body around my cock." Byakuya sat up on his knees and moved closer to the body under him. He removed his fingers and put his hands on Renji's thighs. "I want you on your knees. Now."

Shaking even more now, Renji obeyed. He knew it would be worse if he didn't. He didn't think it was possible to be both frightened and embarrassed at the same time. But as soon as he was on his hands and knees, Byakuya pressed his hand between his shoulders and pushed him down so his face rested against the bed. He felt terribly exposed with his ass up in the air and he swore he could feel Byakuya's eyes on him from behind. He flinched when he felt Byakuya's hand begin to caress his ass. Clenching his teeth, he pulled one of the pillows toward him and pressed it against his face. But he only had that small measure of comfort for a few moments before that too was taken away from him.

"I want to hear you when I take you, Renji. Do not cover your face again." Byakuya turned his attention back to the sight before him. He barely registered Renji confirming the order. His eyes were focused on the perfection of the mans body. The tattoos down his back continued over his hips and half way down his thighs. From where he sat and the position Renji was in, the tattoos appeared to be framing the most perfect ass Byakuya had ever laid eyes on. He oiled his hand again and began spreading the oil over his cock, which was aching with the need to penetrate the tight hole in front on him. He sat up on his knees and slid his fingers into Renji's body again. As he suspected, Renji clenched around his hand. "Relax, Renji." Byakuya bend over Renji's hips and kissed his way up his spine. Renji shivered at the contact and his muscles slowly relaxed again.

When he thought Renji was ready, Byakuya drew out his fingers and pressed the head of his cock to the tight opening. As he began to press himself in, Byakuya closed his eyes and concentrated on the feeling. As the head of his cock broke through the tight ring of muscle, Renji's body jerked and he let out a soft moan. Byakuya swallowed and closed his eyes tighter. He knew that sound wasn't one of pleasure. He was a sound of fear and pain. Byakuya stopped pushing and stayed where he was, with just the head in. He began rubbing circles on Renji's lower back. "Relax. It wont hurt as much if you relax. Let the muscles stretch. It will begin to feel good." Byakuya leaned forward again and rested his head between Renji's shoulders. "Trust me. Please."

Byakuya's last words were spoken so softly that Renji barely heard them. He figured he wasn't supposed to hear them. He emotion he head in those three words was something he had never heard from the lips of his Captain. It was almost as if he were pleading, begging, desperate for Renji to do as he asked. Closing his eyes, Renji willed his body to ignore the pain, to relax. He had years of training in ignoring pain. It had just never been this particular brand of pain before. But he slowly felt the pain fading, felt himself relaxing. He felt some tension leave the body laying across his back and figured that whatever he was doing was working.

Byakuya smiled slightly when he felt Renji begin to relax. He slowly began to press in again. He stroked in and out only an fraction of an inch or so, increasing his depth with each thrust. As he worked his way to about half his length in, Renji started to moan softly, this time with obvious pleasure. As he increased depth and speed, Renji started to rock his hips, matching the rhythm of Byakuya's thrusts. After he worked up to seven of his nine inches into Renji's body, he couldn't take the slow entry anymore. With one hard thrust, he buried himself completely inside the other man. Renji cried out and reached a hand back to grip Byakuya's hip. He panted softly and groaned, rocking his hips forward to encourage Byakuya to move again. The older man complied, thrusting the full length of his shaft in and out of Renji's body.

Renji had never felt anything like what he was feeling at that moment. He felt so full, like he was going to burst. But it felt so good. If he had known this would feel so good, he would have given into Ichigo's advances a long time ago and Byakuya would have been right about their relationship. Renji was hard as stone. But he didn't want to piss off Byakuya again by touching himself without permission. He was about to ask permission when Byakuya pressed down on his hips, changing the angle of his thrusts, and hit dead center on that spot inside him that he had touched with his fingers. He hit it hard and fast three times in a row and Renji screamed so loudly from the pleasure of it he was sure someone would think he was being murdered and come bursting into Byakuya's house.

Byakuya loved that sound. The sound of the man he was head over heels in love with screaming in pleasure. Pleasure he was giving him. Byakuya could feel himself reaching the peak. He put his arms around Renji, holding his angle so he could drive hard and fast into that place that was making him scream so loudly and at the same time he could grab that rock hard cock of his and stroke him in pace with his thrusts. Renji's entire body convulsed and Byakuya bit the inside of his cheeks as he felt the muscles surrounding his cock tighten almost to the point of pain. Renji screamed one last time and Byakuya's hand was suddenly covered in hot, thick fluid. Byakuya cried out and thrust one last time, burying himself as deep as he could go inside Renji's ass as he came harder then he ever had in his life. His cock twitched roughly, shooting over and over again until he felt like his balls were completely empty.

Byakuya groaned as he slid himself out of Renji and fell onto his side next to him. He didn't think he was going to be able to move for a week. He turned his head to look at Renji. His face was turned away. He started to reach up to touch his hair when he turned to look at him. The look in his eyes made Byakuya's heart stop beating. There was a look of shame and disgust in his eyes for only a moment before he looked away. Byakuya felt his heart tearing. What had he just done?

"Thank you, Renji. I am through with you. Gather your clothes and go home." Byakuya forced himself up from the bed. He lifted his robe from the chair in front of the window and was covering himself when he heard the door open. He turned and watched Renji leave the room. He hadn't even looked back in time to see the tears of his broken heart.

Byakuya opened the door leading from his room to his private courtyard. He walked to the Sakura tree in the center and fell to his knees. Looking down at the strip of fabric he had pulled from Renji's hair, he felt like his soul was tearing into a million pieces. What had he done?

* * *

I hope you enjoyed my new story. Please leave feedback. If you would like me to write more on this story....let me know. Or if you think I should leave it a one shot...let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN BLEACH!

Okay...so I know I just posted the first chapter of this story yesterday...and it was supposed to be a one-shot....but I couldnt leave it like that. While I enjoy the angsty stuff....I cant leave people in pain . So here is Chapter 2! I will post chapter 3 when I finish it. Maybe tonight....maybe tomorrow. Look forward to it!

* * *

Byakuya could remember well the day he realized that he loved his lieutenant. It was about a year after he had promoted the man to the job. They had been spending a large about of their time together, working over reports, commanding and training the division. Byakuya was often frustrated by the mans attitude and temper flares. Their arguments had become legendary, both for their volume and the fact that they tended to destroy things in the heat of the moment. Byakuya enjoyed their verbal sparing matches, which usually happened at least once a month. Renji had learned that while Byakuya was quick to punish for laziness and stupid mistakes in his work, he enjoyed it when Renji spoke his mind about topics they disagreed on. It had been a long time since Byakuya had met anyone willing to speak to him the way Renji did. And no one had ever made him feel the way he did. Byakuya had had his share of lovers after the death of his wife, but he had never cared for them. They had simply been a way to relieve stress through pleasure.

It was a cool spring morning when he first realized his feelings. Byakuya and Renji had just returned from ridding the earth of particularly nasty Hallow. Renji had sustained a few injuries and refused to go to the medical ward for treatment. So Byakuya had helped him home, helped him out of his torn, blood stained clothed, helped him into bed. He had gently cleaned the cuts and scraps on Renji's arms and chest. They weren't dangerous wounds, the man would heal quickly. But the sight of Renji injured had torn at Byakuya. The man had disobeyed a direct order to stay where he was in order to block the Hallows retreat if it should run. Byakuya had been fighting it and the beast had managed a lucky hit that knocked him down and was closing in to kill him, which wouldn't have happened. Byakuya didn't need to be standing to control Senbonzakura. The Hallow had lashed out, Byakuya was ready to attack, when suddenly Renji stood between him and the beast. Renji took the full force of the strike, which flung him 20 feet across the clearing they were fighting in to land with a sickening crunch in a tangle of bushes. Byakuya had moved quickly and finished off the beast with his shikai. He flash stepped to Renji in time to see him struggling to free himself from the branches of the bush tangled in his clothing. Byakuya fought to keep a grin off his face at the rather colorful language his lieutenant was using. When he twisted around to look at his Captain, Renji had ripped a hole through the back of his pants. Byakuya laughed so hard he fell on his ass while trying to pull Renji from the bush. Renji had glared at him, yelling at him to stop laughing. The look on his face had only made Byakuya laughed harder. Renji finally extracted himself from the bush and kicked Byakuya in the side to make him stop laughing. It didn't work. Byakuya had grabbed his leg, making Renji tumble on top of him. Renji started cursing even louder, struggling to get off of him. When he finally got to his feet again, Renji called him a "crazy fuck" and spun around to leave. Only to fall to him knees again. Byakuya had stopped laughing instantly and rushed to his side. He had been bleeding heavily from a head wound. He torn a sleeve from Renji's clothes and pressed it to his head. After helping Renji to his feet, he brought both of them back to Soul Society.

Byakuya had been worried about Renji that day. Even though he knew the wounds weren't serious and that he would heal. He had gone home that night, his head trying to make sense of his feelings. He had gone to his private garden and sat under the same tree he sat under now. He had sat for hours, watching the koi swim in the pond and the slight evening breeze stirring the branches of the tree. As the sun rose, he thought about how the colors reminded him of Renji's hair. It was at that moment he realized the extent of his feelings for his lieutenant. The man was rash, compulsive, vain, disobedient, annoying, frustrating. And Byakuya was completely head over heels in love with him. It defied all logic. It made absolutely no sense. But it was what it was.

And now as he sat under his favorite tree, clutching the tie from Renji's hair, he knew something else. He had completely and irrevocably damaged their relationship. He had taken advantage of Renji. He had violated him in a way he couldn't take back, he couldn't repair. He had seen the overwhelming shame in Renji's eyes for that short moment before he had turned away again. Wiping the tears from his eyes, Byakuya held the hair tie to his face and breathed in Renji's scent. Fresh tears flooded his eyes and his breath hitched painfully in his chest. He tied the fabric around his wrist and covered it with his robe. He swore to himself he would never remove it. Not until Renji had forgiven him. When that would be or what it would take to accomplish, Byakuya didn't know. But he was determined to make it right.

Somehow.

* * *

Renji closed the door of his apartment behind him and leaned against it. His legs were shaking so badly he let himself slide to the floor. He wanted to bathe. He wanted to wash the feeling of shame and guilt off of his skin so badly he could hardly stand it one second longer. But as hard as he tried, he couldn't get his body to move. He felt sick. He felt dirty in a way he couldn't describe.

It had felt so good. The feel of Byakuya's body against his, the touch of those strong hands, the thrust of those slim hips against his own. It had felt so good. But why did he feel so dirty? Why did he feel like he had just done the worst thing he had ever done in his life? Why was his skin still burning from the touch of his Captain's hands and at the same time crawling like spiders were covering his body?

Renji closed his eyes and forced his body to move. He staggered to his feel, let his bundle of clothes fall to the floor, and shuffled across the room to his bathroom. Once inside, he sat on the edge of the tub and turned the water on. Once the tub was filled with hot water and the room was filled with steam, Renji eased himself into the water. He hissed as the heat seared his skin. But he wanted it hot. He needed it hot to get the feeling off of his skin. Renji tried to relax in the water, but he couldn't get that last look of Byakuya out of his mind.

Renji opened the door and left the room as quickly as he could. He had to get out of Byakuya's room. He had to leave the house. But he had to make sure he reminded Byakuya to read the papers he had finished. He peeked his head around the door and quickly pulled back. He had only seen him for a moment. But that sight will haunt him forever. Byakuya's face was streaked with tears. His body was shaking. Renji's hair tie was gripped so tightly in his hand that his knuckles were white where he had it pressed to his chest. He was crying. Renji had never seen his Captain look so broken. Not even when Rukia was sentenced to be executed. All he usually ever saw from the man was cold detachment. Unless he was angry, or laughing at something. He had never seen him upset. He had never seen him cry. What had happened to hurt him so much?

Renji had turned to go back in the room and talk to him. But the room was empty. The door to the courtyard was open. Renji moved silently across the room and looked out the door. He stood in the shadows and watched Byakuya cry. He was on his knees, his head pressed against a cherry tree. Renji could see the tears falling from his eyes into the grass beneath him. He could hear the mournful, heartbreaking cries. Again he was ready to go comfort the man. But he stopped again as Byakuya turned to put his back to the tree. He put the fabric he pulled from Renji's hair to his face and breathed in deeply. Then he began sobbing again. He pulled his knees to his chest, ignoring the robe as it fell open. Byakuya looked so frail sitting in the moonlight, his legs bare, his elbows folded on his knees and his head on his arms.

Renji leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. He felt his own tears threatening to spill. He stiffened when he heard Byakuya say his name. He thought he was hidden in the shadows. He turned to looked into the garden again. Byakuya was in the same position as before.

Byakuya lifted his face to look at the sky. "Renji. Oh God, what have I done? What have I done?" Byakuya's entire body shook and he put his head back onto his arms. "I'm so sorry. How can I ever ask you to forgive me?" Byakuya lifted his head and his hands pressed the fabric to his face again. "I don't deserve your forgiveness. How could I do that to someone I love so much?"

Renji didn't stay to watch or hear what happened next. He spun around and left as quickly as he could. All the way home he didn't even register that he was walking through public areas completely nude but for the clothes he had clutched to his chest. He couldn't remember if he had passed anyone. If he had, they hadn't touched him. He didn't know if anyone had spoken to him because he had been completely tuned out to his surroundings. He was walking automatically towards home.

Had he actually heard Byakuya say that he loved him? It wasn't possible. It just wasn't possible. There was no way Byakuya loved him. He punished him on a regular basis for making mistakes. Did someone do that to someone they loved?

But what _had_ he done? Yes, he had sort of forced Renji into the decision of sex with him. But he hadn't been rough. He hadn't hurt him in any way. He had given him more pleasure then he had ever received before. Even when Byakuya had taken him, he was gentle. There had been very little pain. He had been scared it would hurt, since he had never done anything like that before, and Byakuya was so big. But he had given him the time to get used to it, to let his body relax. Byakuya has calmed his body while his mind was screaming with thoughts of Byakuya taking him roughly. That had been what he expected. Byakuya was not a gentle man.

Confusion spun around in Renji's head. He had always admired Byakuya. He was so strong, so in control of himself. What Renji had just seen had shaken him badly. What had he done wrong to make Byakuya think he needed forgiveness? He must have seen it in his face, at the end. Renji could tell something was wrong when Byakuya had told him to leave. There was an odd strain to his voice. Renji had been feeling ashamed of himself at the end. But it was not because of what had happened. It had nothing to do with what he had just let Byakuya do to his body. It was because that though he tried to force himself to not want it, he had secretly, somewhere deep inside him, wanted to go with Byakuya to his bed. He had been feeling oddly for his Captain for a while. He had even begun to secretly enjoy the punishments Byakuya gave him. He didn't enjoy the pain, not much anyways, and he certainly didn't enjoy the bruises and the soreness that sometimes lasted for weeks. What he enjoyed was witnessing the small amount of time that happened so rarely where Byakuya let himself lose control. In place of his usual cold, unfeeling mask he wore, Byakuya let the mask slip during those times when he doled out punishments. But never as much as it did when he turned that loss of control onto Renji. Renji has always figured it was because he was the one who always made the Captain the angriest. But after hearing what Byakuya said in the garden, he wasn't so sure anymore. Maybe he did those things because he loved him, and Renji's stupidity upset him most of all because Byakuya didn't like seeing that in him. But when Byakuya punished him, Renji could only see the mask slipping and the true Byakuya showing. There was such fire in him. And if the only place Renji could see that was when he was being punished. Well, all he could do was admit to himself that 80% of the so-called "mistakes" he had been making lately were accidentally on purpose.

Renji shivered. The water was getting cold. He stood up slowly, wincing at the slight ache that was beginning between his legs. He didn't bother drying off. He just left the bathroom and fell onto his bed. The only thing he felt now was a deep ache in his heart. The disgust at himself for causing Byakuya so much pain, the crawling at his skin caused by the shame from what he had so selfishly done, it was all lost now behind his confusion and his heartache.

What had he done? He had just tore the heart out of the one person he cared about most. No, not cared about. Loved. He had never actually stopped to think about it before. But he loved the man. And however much he hadn't meant for it to happen, he had just broken Byakuya's heart.

What had he done?

* * *

Please comment! I love to read comments...it makes me want to write more! So if you like the story....let me know!


	3. Chapter 3

I DO NOT OWN BLEACH!

Well here it is, the third and final chapter. Thanks everyone for the great reviews. It encouraged me to finish this quickly. How you all enjoy it. Lemon warning as well!!

* * *

Renji sat in the outer area of Byakuya's office fuming. It had two months since the incident between them and Byakuya had become distant. The only time he talked to Renji was to give him orders or to discuss members of the division. He didn't yell at him anymore. In fact, he hardly paid attention to him at all. Just the day before, Renji has purposefully dropped the tea service when he had gone in to bring Byakuya his afternoon tea. He watched the man closely as he did so. He noticed a slight tightening in the corners of the Captain's eyes. But other then that, there had been no reaction. He didn't yell at Renji for being careless. He didn't tell him to clean it up. He didn't tell him to bring in more tea. He just sat there staring at his paper work. Renji had been so angry he couldn't bring himself to clean up the mess. He had left and went to do work out his frustration in one of the practice fields. When he went back later that afternoon the mess was gone. Byakuya still didn't say a word.

Renji couldn't take it anymore. His Captain wasn't acting like himself. And it was his fault. He had to do something. He wanted to badly to tell Byakuya how he felt. He beg his forgiveness for causing him pain. But he didn't know how. Byakuya blamed himself because he thought he had hurt Renji. But it wasn't true. How could Renji put it into words and not make a fool of himself? What if Byakuya's feelings has changed in the time he hadn't been speaking to him? What if the night the spent together changed his mind? What if Byakuya felt that Renji couldn't please him enough? The thoughts made Renji sick to his stomach. His heart ached. He had to do something. He had to know one way or another.

Gritting his teeth, Renji stood and walked to the door to Byakuya's office. He had to do this. If not for him, then he needed to do it for Byakuya. Renji walked into the office and closed the door behind him. His captain didn't look up from his work. Angry that he was being ignored, Renji walked behind the desk until he was behind Byakuya's chair. Still no reaction. Renji grabbed the chair and spun it around. The action set papers flying as Byakuya's arm swept across the deck.

Byakuya set startled eyes on Renji. "What the hell was that for?"

"We need to talk, Byakuya. You haven't spoken a word to me that wasn't necessary in two months."

"I don't know what you mean." Byakuya moved to turn his chair back around but Renji held him in place. He could see the fear in Byakuya's eyes.

"You damn well what I mean. We had sex Byakuya. We need to talk about it. Whether you like it or not. I have been patient for two months, hoping you would say something, anything to me. But you have been completely ignoring me. Even when I've been purposely doing shit to get a rise out of you."

"Renji. I have work to do." Byakuya looked away. "I don't want to talk about this."

"Well I do. You have no idea how horrible I feel about what happened." Byakuya winced and Renji put his hands on his face to keep him looking at him. "I enjoyed the sex, Byakuya. Very much. That isn't what I feel bad about."

"Of course you do. I forced you into it." Byakuya started to shake slightly and continued to look anywhere but at Renji's face.

"You didn't force me. If I didn't want to go to your bed, Byakuya, you could not have made me. I would rather have someone beat me half to death then let him fuck me if I didn't want it." Byakuya finally looked up at him, confusion in his eyes. Renji squirmed a bit but didn't stop. "I wanted you."

"Then what makes you feel bad about it?" Renji saw a small flicker of hope in Byakuya's eyes as he spoke.

"I know you saw shame in my eyes afterwards. That's why you told me to leave. I wasn't ashamed at what we had done. I was ashamed because I had done it for false reasons. I thought that you were only touching me as a punishment. I didn't care at first. Because I wanted you to touch me, no matter what the reason. But after, I realized that I wanted more. And I was ashamed of myself because I used you."

"You didn't use me."

Renji lifted his hand and pressed it to Byakuya's lips. "Just shut up and listen to me, please. I did use you. I used your anger at my actions for my own benefit. I've been doing it for years. I wanted your attention, any way I could get it."

"You were disgusted, Renji. I saw that too after." Byakuya felt a tear slide down his cheek.

Renji's face flamed and he looked down at the floor. "That had nothing to do with you. It was the odd feel of cum running down the inside of my thighs."

Byakuya felt himself blush, something he hadn't done in years. "I see."

Renji cleared his throat. "I need to tell you something. After I left the room, I came back. I wanted to remind you to read the report I was working on. I…" Renji stopped and rubbed the back of his neck. This was the hardest part. "I saw you crying. I heard what you said in the garden." Renji looked up into Byakuya's eyes. He saw a sudden fear there. "I heard you say that you love me."

"Renji…" Byakuya was stopped with a hand over his mouth again.

"Shut up. I love you, too, Byakuya. I have for a long time. I suppressed the feelings because I didn't think it was right, loving my Captain in such a way. But I cant hide it anymore. It's too painful." Renji's eyes shimmered with unshed tears as he looked down once more. "I know I'm not good enough for you. I don't doubt that I cant please you the way someone more experienced could. But I love you. So much that it hurts."

Byakuya closed his eyes. For two months he had been trying to figure out a way to make things right with Renji. He never expected that Renji would be the one to make everything right again. No, not right. He made it better.

"Renji. Don't be stupid." Renji's head snapped up, hurt plain in his eyes. He opened his mouth to reply and Byakuya leaned forward to kiss him passionately. He gripped both of his hands on the back of Renji's neck and held his forehead against his own. "I have never had greater please in my life then I did that night with you."

"Now who's being stupid. I'd never done anything like that before. I couldn't have been that good."

Byakuya smiled. "You have no idea how perfect it was. The sex itself was great, yes. But it is my feelings for you that made it so good. I do love you, Renji." Byakuya pressed his lips to Renji's head. "I need you to forgive me."

Renji shook his head. "You have nothing to be forgiven for."

"I do. I should have told you my feelings. I conned you into my bed for false reasons. I betrayed my own feelings for you by taking you when I hadn't expressed my feelings first. I betrayed you by not giving you the true reason why I wanted you my bed. I don't deserve to ask for forgiveness. If you hate me because of what I did, I would deserve that."

"Shut up, Byakuya. I could never hate you. We both did what we did for selfish reasons. But even with that, I love you. You say you love me, too. Shouldn't that be what matters? That we love each other?"

Byakuya took a deep shuddering breath. "You aren't angry with me?"

"Of course I am." Byakuya flinched and started to pull away. Renji laughed and pulled Byakuya out of his chair and into his arms. "I'm angry because you have been ignoring me for two months. I'm angry because no matter what I have done you haven't yelled at me. And I'm angry because I'm hard for you right now and it's the middle of the day and we are in your office instead of your bed."

Byakuya blinked at Renji. The man was crazy. "What is wrong with my office?" He wrapped his arms around the other man and pressed their bodies together so Renji could feel that he wasn't the only one that was hard. "I don't have any appointments today. And you have already cleared off most of the desk."

Renji sighed with contentment as Byakuya pressed their lips together. He felt a tug on his clothes a moment before Byakuya warm hands slid up his back. He was just about to do the same when Byakuya fell to his knees in front of him and started pulling the lower potion of his clothes down his body. Renji swallowed as he looked down. His erection was standing straight out from his body and Byakuya's mouth was a breath away. Byakuya wrapped his hand around him and looked up, their eyes locking as he took Renji's length into his mouth.

Renji groaned, his eyes fluttering. Just two nights before he had had a very vivid dream about watching Byakuya suck him as he lay on that soft silk covered bed. He had woken up from the dream with a painful erection and had spend the next ten minutes relieving the ache. Now he was watching and feeling the real thing again. He was so hard, he needed this so much. He knew he wasn't going to last long. He moaned and ran his hands through Byakuya's hair. At least as much as he could. Byakuya had those frustrating things in his hair and Renji had no idea how to get them out.

Renji stiffened as Byakuya increased the suction around his cock. "Byakuya. Oh God. That feels so good." Byakuya looked up at him again and started moving faster. Renji threw his head back and tightened his fingers in Byakuya's hair as he came. The feeling of that throat swallowing around his cock drew out Renji's orgasm until he felt his knees starting to go weak. Byakuya released him and he stumbled back against the wall, panting and shivering.

Smiling, Byakuya stood and moved to one of the chairs on the other side of the deck. He made a show of removing his hair decorations. He could feel Renji struggling with them while he was at work on giving Renji his first orgasm of the day. He felt Renji's eyes on him as he started shedding his clothes. He made the movements slow, relieving his body to Renji a piece at a time. He turned to see Renji's eyes staring at him with a hunger that made his body tingle. "Clear off the rest of the desk. Then finish undressing and lie down." Byakuya watched at Renji obeyed. He swept his arm across the desk, sending the remainders of the paper flying along with a pot of ink, which hit the floor and spilled onto the rug. Byakuya frowned. "You will clean up that mess when we are done.

Renji grinned. "Yes, Captain." He dropped the rest of his clothes to the floor and climbed onto the desk, getting on his knees.

"On your back." Byakuya smiled at the confusion in Renji's eyes as he rolled over onto his back. He was to tall for the position really. His legs hung over the end of the desk, knees bend over the edge. But for what Byakuya had in mind it didn't matter.

Renji watched as Byakuya stalked towards him. Slowly. His hips swaying enticingly. He pulled a draw open near Renji's knees and pulled out a small bottle of oil. Renji spread his knees, waiting for what he thought was coming. He watched in astonishment as Byakuya pushed his legs closed a moment before he climbed onto the desk himself and straddled Renji's hips.

"Byakuya. What…?" Byakuya put his fingers to Renji's lips. Then he bent forward and captured them with his own.

"Shh. Just relax. It's my turn." Byakuya smiled wickedly as he opened the bottle of oil and poured a good amount onto Renji's stomach. He spread the oil with on hand, working it down over Renji's newly straining erection. Once the oil was spread over Renji's shaft and his own hand, Byakuya spread his knees wider and reached between their bodies. He slid a finger into himself, a soft moan escaped him as his body shivered.

His eyes closed, Byakuya jumped when Renji took his wrist and pulled his hand away. "Let me do that. Please." Byakuya nodded and poured oil onto Renji's waiting hand. With his free hand, Renji pulled Byakuya farther up his body so he had a better angle. Byakuya leaned back and gripped Renji's thighs, his body angled perfectly so Renji could see what his fingers were doing. Renji swallowed and slid his middle finger into Byakuya. They both moaned form the sensation. Renji could hardly believe what he was doing. Seeing Byakuya submit to him this way was unbelievable. Having never done this before either, Renji was careful. Byakuya was so hot, so tight around his finger.

Breathing heavily, Byakuya rocked his hips against Renji's hand. "Add another." Renji obeyed and Byakuya shivered. It felt better then he had thought it would. He was nervous about doing this. He wanted it. He wanted Renji to be the one to do it. But it didn't make him any less nervous. "Renji. I should tell you…" Byakuya stopped and moaned loudly as Renji hooked his fingers and send a powerful shock of pleasure through his body that shot straight to his throbbing cock. "Oh God. Do that again." Renji obeyed and Byakuya's elbows buckled under the sensation. He straightened himself out again and looked down with wild eyes at Renji's grinning face.

"What did you want to tell me?" Renji hooked his fingers again and almost came from the reaction it cause in Byakuya.

"Stop that for a moment. I cant think." Byakuya's entire body was shaking. Renji stopped stimulating his prostate but continued the in and out movement of his now three fingers. Byakuya hadn't even noticed him add the third one during the spasms of pleasure that were raking his body. Byakuya swallowed and shook his head slightly. "Go easy on me. I've never done this before. I've never let anyone take me."

Renji blinked and his hand stopped. Byakuya groaned and rocked his hips until he started moving again. "Never?" Renji blushed and looked down at his hand that was buried three fingers deep inside of Byakuya's body. "I have seen some of the lovers you have taken over the years. It's hard to believe that you never allowed anyone to do this before."

"I didn't want just anyone to do it. I didn't want to be taken by someone I didn't love." Byakuya closed his eyes until he felt Renji's hand on his face, his thumb wiping away the tears from his eyes.

"I love you, Byakuya. I will try to be gentle. But I don't really know what I'm doing here."

"It's alright. I'll do the work." Byakuya pulled away from Renji's hand and leaned forward until their lips met again. His hips pressed against Renji's, grinding their erections together. Renji gasped and broke the kiss, his fingering digging into Byakuya's hips. "Just hold still." Renji nodded and Byakuya took his shaft into his hand. Holding it up, he positioned his hips over it and pressed down slowly. When he let out a soft moan of pain, Renji's hands tightened on his hips and stopped him. "I'm alright. Just let me do this." Renji eased up and Byakuya pushed down again.

Renji felt the head of his cock break through into Byakuya's body. He groaned softly as Byakuya gasped and dug his fingers into his chest. "Byakuya. If it hurts, you can stop."

Byakuya shook his head. "I want this, Renji. It only hurts a little. But its already going away."

Renji nodded. He remember how it felt. Once he relaxed it didn't hurt. And he could feel Renji relaxing around him. "Alright. Just please don't hurt yourself."

Byakuya smiled and started to lower himself down Renji's shaft. "I wont hurt myself. I want you inside of me." Byakuya work about half way down and shivered violently. "Oh God, Renji, you feel so good." Panting, Byakuya continued until his hips met Renji's. He rocked his hips forward and back a few times, causing Renji to hiss and moan. He lifted his hips up and moaned. It felt so good. He started a slow rhythm, he was still to tight to go to fast. But oh he wanted to.

Renji watched in amazement as Byakuya rode him. He was so beautiful. His face was flushed, his body was flushed, his eyes were closed, his lips parted as he panted. When Renji found the most beautiful was the sight of Byakuya long, slender hands pressed to his chest, his fingers spread and hooked slightly and they dug into his skin. Renji's own hands had a tight grip on Byakuya's hips, helping his slightly in his motions.

Byakuya started to speed up. His legs were shaking so badly from the pleasure he didn't know if he could do it for much longer. Byakuya gasped and moaned loudly and Renji lifted his hips to meet his. "Oh God. Again. Faster." Byakuya moaned louder as Renji started taking over the work. Renji's hands gripped tightly on his hips and held him in place while his hips pumped into him. He was not only going faster, but harder as well. Renji's hips hit his with the sound of flesh on flesh. Byakuya could feel himself getting so close, and he hadn't even touched himself.

"Byakuya. I'm getting close." Renji started losing the rhythm. But he wanted Byakuya to cum first. He released one of his hands from Byakuya's hips and wrapped it around his cock. As soon as his hand was in place, Byakuya cried out loudly and came all over his chest. Renji's cry echoed Byakuya's. The feeling of Byakuya tightening around his cock was to much. He thrust up hard as Byakuya sank down onto him. His back arched and his head threw back as he released deep inside his Captain.

"Oh God. That was incredible." Byakuya collapsed forward until he was laying on top of Renji. His body was shaking slightly, as was Renji's, and they were both covered in a sheen of sweat.

"I love you, Byakuya." Renji turned his head until he could pressed his lips to Byakuya's neck.

"Oh, Renji. I love you, too."

Byakuya and Renji both jumped as the door to the office flew open and banged loudly against the wall. Byakuya sat up quickly and turned to the door. He paled as he saw Rukia there, her sword in her hand.

"What the hell is going on in here? Who's hurt?" It took Rukia a moment to realize what she was seeing. "Oh my God. I'm so sorry."

"Rukia. Please close the door and leave." Byakuya puffed out an annoyed breath as the door closed. He looked down to see Renji with his arms crossed over his head and the skin he could see from his neck up bright red. "Well. I guess that is one way of telling her about us."

Renji suddenly burst out laughing. Which caused Byakuya so moan since Renji was still inside of him. "Oh God. The look on her face. I thought she was going to faint." Renji continued laughing until Byakuya started to rock his hips. Renji swallowed and moved his arms to see Byakuya looking down at him, laughter dancing in his eyes.

"I don't care what she thinks. I want to be with you." Byakuya blushed and looked away. "If you will have me."

Renji sat up, causing himself to slip out of Byakuya. He wrapped his arms around the man he loved and kissed his neck softly. "Me have you? I would be the luckiest man ever to exist to have that honor. The question is, if you would be willing to have me."

Byakuya smiled. "The honor would be mine. Truly. On one condition."

Renji paled. "What is that?"

"Stop purposely acting like an idiot around me. I always knew you did it for attention. If you want me to hurt you all you have to do is ask."

Renji blushed, but nodded his head. "Alright. I promise."

"And one other thing. You are moving in with me. I want you in my bed every night for the rest of our lives."

Renji grinned. "Have you seen my apartment lately?"

"Yes. You are a slob. But you will not be in our home. Or I really will hurt you."

Renji's face softened. "Our home?"

Smiling, Byakuya took Renji's face in his hands. "Yes. Our home."

"Is the bed the only place you want me?"

"Of course not. But it is where I want you asleep in my arms, every night, every morning." Byakuya pressed his face into Renji's neck. "I don't want to be alone anymore."

Renji pulled Byakuya to him tightly. "I swear on my life, Byakuya. I will never leave you. As long as you want me, I will be there."

* * *

The End!!

If you enjoyed this story...check out my other ones if you havent already. If anyone would like to request a specific story in my writing style, send me a message and I will see what I can do. I love to write and it gives me something to do while I sit around bored and have writers block when it comes to my other stories.


End file.
